Breaking Masks
by shellyturtlesguy
Summary: Naruto has just finished beating Mizuki, and Iruka has seen a peek into the real Naruto. What will this charming heart to heart have. Pairing will be Naruto x Ino, and possibly Naruto x Limit Harem.
1. The Heart to Heart

**Arthor's Note:**

 **Before anyone starts reading this fiction, the pairing will be Naruto x Ino, and it will show a more intellegent Naruto. Those that expect me to have mobs attack Naruto find another story. Most of Konoha, merely mistreated Naruto not attacked him. That being said, making his life and survivial difficult isn't much better and this is what the cannon shows. Those who came for a cute little story with out of character Ino or Sakura think again. Ino and Sakura are shallow in the cannon until they mature really late (almost shippuden). The rating will be M for reasons that deal with more then just adult content. It is possible for this story to become a limited harem, but if this happens each charactor must win their place with the "Stamina Freak". This means, I will not add certain girls.**

 **Some of you will believe I am bashing certain charactors, but I am staying true to their character. Kakashi did ignore Naruto and Sakura for Sasuke. Sakura and Ino did like Sasuke for shallow reasons (ie. cute, cool, and status (last Uhicha)). They even say this themself when anyone ask why they like Sasuke. Sasuke did say restore not revive his clan.**

 **Finally, I have always wrote third party omni, so I have major trouble with defining pov, letting the readers into the character's heads, and i assume you know the basics of the Naruto universe. I have some idea's on Naruto that many of you won't like but I hope you will bare with me and may see my point.**

 **Setting the stage:**

 **This fan-fiction is set directly after Naruto defeats Mizuki. It in it's beginnings will expand on Naruto and Iruka's relationship (keep your minds out of the gutter homosexual fans). The basis of this relationship being Iruka's flash back to being the class clown for attention.**

 **Standard Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or it's characters, and receive no earnings in any way for my fan-fiction.**

 **Fair Warning:**

 **I am writing a fan-fiction, so asking if a cannon event will happen or expecting me to ignore ripples to follow the cannon may get you ragged on. Yes certain missions and people are important to Naruto, but destiny will see to that. Karma will to see to the rest.**

Chapter One: Class Clowns and Loyal Masks

Iruka had just got of the hospital, and he took his favorite student out for ramen. This was nothing new other then normally the hospital wasn't required for such an outing. This time was different,however. Iruka had decided as he layed in the hospital recovering from the fuma shuriken to his back to give Naruto the benefit of steps already traveled.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something serious. I have been in your shoes, so trust me when I say this. I know you want people to accept you, but you don't have to hide your real self. I saw the way you handled Mizuki. You are certainly not the dead last of the academy, and as your teacher, a friend and hopefully an adopted big brother, I want to know why you hide your real self." Iruka kindly and almost fatherly spoke.

Naruto suddenly choked on his fifth bowl of ramen. He had to wonder had Iruka really saw through his mask. He wasn't dumb or even dense as people thought, but surely, he hadn't let someone close enough to let them realise this. Sure, he had dropped the act when Iruka had spoken up for him to Mizuki, and beaten Mizuki to near death.

"I know the village fears me and that is why I pretend to be an idiot. Normally, it keeps idoits like Mizuki off my back. You really think I like orange this much? Of course not, but it gives the villagers the false believe that I am controlable. If they knew, I was getting stronger then they would fear me more, but I guess I have to end the act sooner or later. " Naruto sighed.

If Iruka had to place this more serious Naruto, he would put him as a combination Shikaku and Anko. It seemed all together to imagine either of them in all bright orange though. Iruka then decided he had to get Naruto to take off his mask. Ignorant villiagers be damned.

Iruka spent the better part of the night debating Naruto the pros and cons of his act. He tried to use Naruto's crush on Sakura Hurano against him, but that only resulting in finding out that the crush was merely that their lives were simular.

Naruto knew what it was like to be bullied and hated for something you couldn't control. For Naruto, it was the hosting of the Kyuubi no Kitsume, and for Sakura, she simply hadn't grown into her forehead. The main difference, though, was Sakura had Ino to befriend when she was younger, and Naruto was still waiting for his first true friend. Naruto, for one, wanted to show Sakura she was loved and accepted, but one universal truth applied to Naruto. He always went over the top.

Iruka almost fainted out of breath robbing laughter when Naruto admitted the one he actually liked was Ino Yamata. Until she started fawning over Sasuke, Ino had always been kind to everyone and while she didn't play with Naruto as a kid, she did little things like smile at him.

Naruto's feelings for Hinata on the other hand were the exact opposite. He, of course, knew that Hinata had feeling for him, but he needed a girl or rather a woman that could stand by him. She just too timid to be of interest to Naruto. He wanted a girl that would fight him, stand up to him, but ultimately be his submissive where it counted. Hinata had yet to fill that bill and may never.

Now, there was a weapon he could use. He spoke hours on end about how he wasn't much different then Hinata with the mask, and that if he wanted Ino, he would have to show his real self. After hours, Naruto finally agreed. Tomorrow, at team selections, he would show the world his real self and watch out anyone that didn't like it.

"You know if you want to win over Ino you will have to get a sense of style. Well you have the rest of the day to get a 'Make over'." Iruka chimed in. "Just don't ask me to help."


	2. Flowers and Threats

**Arthor's Note:**

 **To those that are upset that my first chapter was short, I mearly didn't want to bog down such an important part of the story with the meaningless filler of Naruto's change of look. I also didn't want to have too many big changes to the flow of ripples. My first few chapters are going to have major effects, and some of my points and changes to the cannon might have huge debates started.**

 **I will give you an example of a huge point that might leave you debating. I do not believe that Kyubbi is in Naruto's mindscape. The sewer is more likely to be Naruto's chakra network as his mind proceives it, and it is clearly messed up by a second seal over the bujin seal. It was mentioned in cannon that they strenghtened Minato's seal before.**

 **Another thing I will make clear, so I don't have to see it in the Reviews, Naruto is a pheonix of sorts. He will take everything thrown at him as a valuable training. For example, shops won't sell weapons to him so he learned how to be a blacksmith and to make his own seals.**

 **Finally, I will write alot of the story as a slow fuse. Don't give me a review that says something to the extent of If I were Ino it wouldn't take me that long to go on a date with him. Everything must be filtered through "I like him, but should i stay the course to get Sasuke." etc. Fast in, fast out is something I want to avoid.**

 **Standard Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or anyone of it's characters. All rights to said characters belong to their copyright holder, and as such i earn no money or services for my fan fiction.**

Chapter Two: Flowers and Threats

Naruto had to figure out what his new look should be. He toyed with the idea of having Anko pick out his outfit as he liked her fashion sense, but wasn't sure he wanted to be man candy just yet. He could ask Sakura, but he wasn't sure her fashion sense had anything more to it then pink with petals. As for Ino, he wasn't sure if he could take her turning him down.

Naruto merely let his feet do the walking as he started to day dream about Ino. He had to admit she was cute and hot in the right ways, but it was the side of her very few saw that really made him fall for her. Hell, she worked in a flower shop, and his favorite way of calming down after a day dealing with Sasuke was gardening.

"Oh, hell." Naruto said softly as his musing about Ino had got his feet to bring him right to said dreamy goddess's parents flower shop.

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped in. He decided to trust his feet and hope his manhood forgot the rest of his thoughts. With a heavy sigh he looked at his goddess, summoned up all his courage, and spoke.

"Hey Ino. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." Naruto asked softly.

Saying Ino was tooken back was an understatement. At first, she wondered if he wanted tips on defeating her Sasuke, but she dismissed that as she knew he was too proud for that. Secondly, she wondered if this favor was inside knowledge on his crush Sakura, but she dismissed this too as he never asked for advice on that before. Finally, she was just confused. If he ever actually spoke to her directly then this would be the first time.

"Depends on the favor." Ino replied cautiously.

"Well your beautiful, and have a great sense of style. You clearly know how to pick out clothes, and other stuff..." Naruto rambled. "So could you please give me a make over."

Naruto was waiting for the drop dead that he got from Sakura. He tried bracing with everything he had for her laughing at him. He never thought he would get a favorable answer, but the world seemed to like messing with him.

"Naruto, I am sorry, but I can't right now. I don't get off till almost four. You have to come back then." Ino answered him.

Naruto mind had slowed down when she was telling him no. It took him minutes to process that it was a later not a rejection. He hung his head until his mind fully caught up and then Ino was the next to be treated with the almost unheard of real smile of Naruto's.

"Seriously, Naruto did you some how just win the Konoha lottery! Your goofy grin is one thing, but that smile is something else." Ino teased, but inside thought 'Why do i get the feeling that smile will break some hearts.'

"Thank you, Ino-chan! I promise any food you want, and you can get some outfits for yourself on my tab." Naruto told her quickly. "I will be back at four on the dot."

Naruto pulled out his wallet, and put down enough for a dozen roses. He quickly ordered them and told her to put them into water. As soon as Ino confirmed what he had ordered, he just turned and walked out.

Ino's mother just laughed form her position watching this. She stepped out of the back and giggled. It was time for a mother's teasing.

"Ino did you just get a date and a dozen roses right infornt of your mother?" Ina asked her daughter.

Ino had no sooner worked out that her mother could indeed be right. She mumbled something about tricky boys, blushed, and suddenly had to water flowers out back. Ino had never thought about Naruto as a boyfriend. She had more then once thought of the options of konoha for a boyfriend. Yes she wanted Sasuke, but why had she never considered Naruto?

Ino would end up pondering about Naruto the rest of the day til four. He had done something that no other guy had done to her. He was a complete mystery other then his pranks and clowning around, and Ino wasn't the type to leave a mystery unsolved.

After Naruto got the surprising date from Ino, he set to improve his chances to protect and win her. He discretely sent a letter to the Third demanding Kurenai to be his squad leader and having Sakura Hurano and Ino Yamanka as cell mates. Now, he wasn't stupid, and he gave the Third very good reasons for accepting his demand. If he didn't get what he wanted, a certain snake mistress would find out about his crystal ball, and she would undoubtly make sure it was common knowledge among the women of Konoha. He also promised a solution to his paperwork problem if that wasn't enough, but that was only payable if he got what he wanted. He, of course, need the Old Man to read it so he intercepted the latest makeout tactics heading to the Old Man and slipped the letter into it.

Naruto spent the rest of the time til the date looking through his clothes. He finally found some regular clothes. It was nothing more then his blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black slacks that were totally useless on a mission. Then came what took him the most time, he actually brushed out is long pinned up hair into a pony tail. It took three hours and alot of cursing but he had made himself half way decent for the date. He was tired of being his father's clone anyway, and with that he ended his hinge so goodbye whiskers.

Naruto mused about dyeing his hair to match Sasuke, but he dismissed it as he wanted Ino to like him for him not some Sasuke clone. So he decided to bring a special flower with him. He hoped she would like the fact he left the seeds in the flower. Finally to calm his nerves with some meditation.

Naruto felt himself slowly decend into the sewers. He sighed that meant the Kyuubi wanted to talk. He carefully made one of his shadow clones to study the seal as he meditated.

"Yo, old friend." Naruto called out as he stood infornt of the barrier between him and his guess's powers.

 **"It took you long enough to come see me Kit. What kept you away this time? Don't tell me you wrote another one of those romance novels. If you got to do half of those things to your would be vixen, you would have revived the Namikaze clan in no time!"** Kyuubi teased his host.

"Nothing so time consuming. I am working on my projects, and refining my personal jutsus. Oh, interesting news! I found my father's move scroll. I understand the seal of the shikigami now, so i maybe able to fix this sewer into something useful." Naruto told his guest.

Naruto knew it was a sore spot with the Kyuubi. She didn't like being sealed in the first place, but to be useless to the kit of her former host, was unbearable for her. Kushina may have not conceived the kit with her, but her power had leaked into the boy during his birth. This in no way made Naruto a demon, but Mita had choosen Kushina to be the next host for this fact. Now Naruto was the prefect host.

Worst yet the tampering with Minato's seal had robbed Naruto of power other bujin host enjoyed, and if it wasn't for Naruto's healing abilities using Kyuubi's power would kill the boy. She was in no mood for his host to die as Naruto had quicker then any other host befriended the fox. For a monkey and sinner, the Kyuubi had to admit she saw Naruto as her own.

Kyuubi may have been a being of pure energy, but having had all female hosts until Naruto had made her for a lack of better term female. It was this very fact that had her recounting hoshirama's woing of Mita and Minato's slow courting of the unattainable Kushina. It was also these many recounted romances that gave birth to Naruto's sole source of money.

If Konoha men were addicted to Jairya's smut, then the Konoha women were addicted to Naruto or rather "Kit Kitsume's" romances. Naruto used alot of that money to research and create his own weapons, new seals, and various other projects.

For Naruto, money to live on was no where near his reason to become a ninja. He could live on the books easily, but he wanted to protect his home. It was the senju in him he guessed after all his grandfather Hoshirama had founded this place. His mother had defended it with her life as a princess of Konoha. Konoha was part of Naruto, and that was the only reason that he didn't simply leave because of the villagers.

 **"You are lost in thought again, Kit."** Kyuubi called out to him, but got distracted as the bars disappeared.

Kyuubi looked around as Naruto's tranquel chakra was restored. No longer was it a sewer, but she was back in the temple. Naruto's mental, physical, and spirital energies once again flowing into the lake that surrounded the temple. She could now drink of her host again and grow strong once more or give her power to him. He would soon have to learn to use her power, but that could wait.

"It looks like my clone has undone the Old Man's bastard seals damage. I have my massive reserves and chakra control back it seems. It still leaves me with the problem I have always had." Naruto sighed out.

 **"All that power and nothing to use it on!"** Kyuubi roar out with laughter.

"It's hardly funny, Kyu. All my technics bloodline or not are barely controlable. Learned Muy Tai, but that only helps in close combat. At medium range, I have throwing weapons, but I am still dead at long range." Naruto sighed.

 **"You have your sins for long range, Kit."** Kyuubi reminded him.

"Oh yeah my sins. They are powerful enough to wipe out a village or save a village, but need I remind you that they take alot of power. I don't see how they are even useful in 99% of my would be missions. Finally, I can only use one at a time, and they even take time to form." Naruto barked out. " I might as well shift into your form then call out sword dancer. It would take less time and most likely be less taxing on my emotional Health. Do remember it is a Wrath type of Sin. Don't get me started on the dreamer. It can negate what i don't like, but only if it happens while the dreamer is summoned. The side effect is even worse! It is a slough type sin. The rest of the day up to week i would make the Nara look like speed freaks. NO THANK YOU! My father's sin is worse then both of them! The Shikigami requires a capture technic to even use. It may slowly 'eat' the life energies of my defeated enemy, but in the mean time i lose the amout of Chakra it will take to supress thiers. I went over the top with them and I made them almost useless in anything other then destroying a village or saving Konoha."

 **"Then make better sins, Kit."** Kyu responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Honestly Kyu. Where am I going to get a body everytime I want to make a new sin? Then comes the planning of what i want it to do. Next comes the rituals and sealing of the abilities one by one into the body and contract. Finally, I have to manfest it very very slowly to fill it with the energy it needs to form for the first time. Do I have to remind you that each sin I create shortens my Natural life!" Naruto told Kyu starting to lose this temper. " I can only use spiritual energy so much to replace that lost life energy!"

Naruto had enough debating with Kyu so he simply left his meditation. The clone removing the 'enhancements' to his seal may have freed up his chakra and made it easier to use, but that still meant retraining is body to actually use it. Although, he loved to feeling of his chakra flowing freely like had it's little give and takes.

The free flow of energy meant that he could now use genjutsu and the more subtle arts if he knew any of them that is. That is exactly why he wanted Kurenai. Sakura, Ino, and Himself could use Genjutsu in there jutsu bank.

Naruto was broken free of his musings by the alarm he had set and ran out his apartment. He wasn't going to be late on his date with Ino even if she didn't consider it one. He hoped his temperary look didn't turn Ino away.

 **Arthor's Note: I am not exactly good with dates etc, but bare with me. I may end up combining this chapter with the next. This chapter has already been changed to get rid of certain filler. Those of you that read the origional chapter 2, I am sorry if you really liked it, but it had issues that had to be removed.**

 **I went way more in detail then I wanted about sins, but I felt I had to make you the readers understand they are aces in the hole not something he can use all the time. I even defended partly why i wanted the team. Yes Naruto still wants to protect Sakura, and he wants all the chances he can get to win Ino.**

 **To Ino and Sakura fans: I will work on bridging the gap that fighting over the same boy put in there friendship. I am not sure that I will have Ino share Naruto with Sakura, but I won't have Ino x Sakura without a good reason either.**

 **To those who want a harem: I am still not sure I want to do a harem. Even if I do one it will require no more then three girls including Ino. Alot of the girls, I might use are a logicistial problem. Temari, for example, either Ino and Naruto would have to defect to Suna or Temari to leaf.**


	3. An Old Mask Cracks

**Standard Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I earn no money or services form my fan fiction.**

Chapter 3: An Old Mask Cracks

Ino looked up at the clock. She wasn't sure the lovable dobe giving her flowers was cause for her mother teasing her all a day. Yes, he was a lovable dobe, but she wasn't in love with him. More to the point, she knew nothing about him, and she was pretty sure no one did.

Ino had tried mind transfering into him once, but it only left more questions about him then answers. His mind was deep unyielding jungle with an island in the center. The farther she advanced into his mind the more this jungle blocked her way. She would always see Naruto's innerself on that island but she would never reach it.

The jungle was alive, and she could hear whispers in the trees. She could feel in her very blood that these thoughts, these voices, were not Naruto's. They came from very rock, tree, flower, and herb. They whispered of a hero, a champion, and they refused to let her pass. They seemed to call to Naruto as to plead with him to rise and claim the name Senju, and to accept their gifts. It didn't call Naruto by name, but there was no mistaking that they spoke to him.

The island was more confusing yet, and it was protected by a great whirlpool. The whirlpool had it own voices as well. They called for their advenger, and she was sure somehow Naruto was the hero they called for. It spoke of revenge, and how it ran with is kinsmen's blood. Just like the jungle it offered him it's gifts.

Ino could almost see a ranging beast causing the water to swirl, and she felt fear as it was the most terrible demon that could exist. If she had to give his beast a name, she would call it malice, but it made no sense to her as Naruto seemed to hate no one. Sure he had a rivilary with her dreamy Sasuke, but here was actual hatred and malice in Naruto's mind.

Ino saw Naruto on the island surrounded by graves as he just sat in the middle. They spoke to him of times long past, and they promised him an army at his beconing call. Two people she didn't know standing over him seemed to whisper promises that he wasn't alone.

One of them had firey red hair, and a sword as pale was the moon. This woman looked down on the sitting Naruto as if she would conquer the world for him. She looked as if she would give everything to hold Naruto, and chase away the coldness in his eyes. Ino didn't know why but this woman made her think of her mother.

The other one had long blonde hair and eyes bluer then the sea. This man could be mistaken for an older Naruto. He had a calm fierceness about him, and seemed sad that he couldn't stand between Naruto and the world. His face looked as if until he came to this place that he had never know sadness at all. Ino wondered why this man reminded her of her father.

No sooner then Naruto had looked up to see her trying to pass the jungle, Ino heard him speak. It was as simple as you don't belong her, and she returned to her own body. She knew she had somehow seen something too privite, and she had never tried to mind transfer into Naruto ever again.

Ino looked at the clock again as she broke free of her musings. It was still an hour to go til she would help 'The Dead Last of the Acadamy' improve his look, and he better not even think about orange. She was sure he would look better in black to bring out his somehow eturnaly young skin or blue to accent his endless blue eyes.

When she thought about it, It was the act of entering Naruto's mind, and the surprizes there that made her fear looking into Sasuke's. She had considered finding out what Sasuke thought about her and sakura, and who was winning his attention. She couldn't figure out how she would handle Sasuke's mind if it was as complicated as Naruto's.

Ino had tried to rationalize that Naruto for all of it's eerie scenery was still breath-takingly beautiful, but some part of her told Ino Sasukes mind might not be a beautiful thing. She knew Sasuke wanted revenge for his clan's downfall, and what if he didn't keep that beast of malice in check like Naruto did. Was Sasuke's mind haunted like Naruto or did he stand alone in his mind too good for the trappings of the past? She knew that in the outside world Naruto and Sasuke might have been the sun and the moon, and this made her really fear what she might see in Sasuke's mind.

This thought had lead her to wonder. Was Sasuke or Naruto the moon? Was Sasuke like the sun that you would burn if you got too close? Was Naruto with that pale beautiful if not lonely world he called a mind then the Moon? These thoughts filled her daydreams and nightmares, and more then once wished she had never used the mind tranfer on Naruto.

This time that she broke free of he musings. Naruto was standing in front of her with very flower he had craddled in his hands when she was in his mind. She had looked it up those three years ago to see if it had any mean, and here was Naruto presenting her with the Jungle Flower. It was the only flower according to the old stories that grew in the wasteland that became Konoha, and it was the symbol of her home as well as it's hidden meaning of endurance of life.

It took Ino a second to realise the most precious part of Naruto's gift. This almost extinct flower that had been almost destored by over building of the village had SEEDS! She felt it so ironic that she wanted Sasuke to hunt for rare flowers as proof of his love for her, and here was a boy she never considered anymore then a face in the crowd giving her the one flower she craved the most.

Ino's father had once told her of the Jungle flower being the whole reason he started the flower shop. He hated that in a rush to rebuild or just expand it had been lost, and he was determind to make sure it never happened again. It was his love of this one flower that made her mother Ina fall in love with her father. It was also the reason her father called her princess in public but his rare blossom in privite.

Ino could take no more, and she started crying. He called for her mother and father as loudly as she could. They showed up and stopped dead as the saw the Jungle flower with seeds in their daughter's hands. None of them even noticed to very confused Naruto stareing trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Naruto, of course, had no idea that the Jungle flower was special to anyone other then him. He had found it when he was little. As far as he knew before he started growing them in his garden, he had listened to the nature around him and merely found the last that had but a single seed. To him, the flower was the symbol of his home, part of his blood history, and most of all love itself. It was the gift Hoshirama gave Mita then later Minato could only have his mother's hand once he gave her one. Naruto, however, had no plans on telling Ino that.

Once everything calm down, Naruto had to laugh. Ina and Inochi had to do careful 'surgery' on the flower to make sure not one seed was lost. They interagated him as to how he had kept the flower alive, and where he found it. He even admitted that half of his greenhouses were reserved for said same flower, and that was currently the only one that had gone to seed in the last month.

Ino dragged Naruto away from her parents, and made him promise to show her the greenhouses as her payment for the shopping trip. Naruto warned her they took up most of a far out training ground he had bought. He even confessed that he always had a love of nature in all it's forms.

Ino would later forget all about this date, but would never forget that gift. She was on auto-pilot most of the date. She never noticed that she was dragging Naruto from shop to shop by the hand. She would never remember telling him how mesh would be prefect for showing off all his delious muscle. She would never remember telling Naruto to get a mix of blue and black outfits to comment his prefect skin or dreamy eyes. Nor would she remember that she made Naruto promise to never where kill me orange again as she refused to let him die and leave her.

Naruto, however, would never forget a single moment, but he had to admit the trip to the greenhouses was the best part. They slowly filled the night with information about flowers. Naruto would talk about their growth, care, and feelings. Ino would go on and on about how rare they were or their meanings.

Naruto took of his old coat as they walked back to Ino's house. He lovingly drapped it over Ino so that she wouldn't be cold. He got her to her door and without thinking Ino kissed him.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Ino purred.

"Yeah tomorrow, Ino-chan." Naruto said as he turned and left before he could mess up this prefect day.

The moment Naruto was out of slight Ino realised what she had done. She wasted no time with the warmth of Naruto's kill me orange jacket to protect her from the cold. She reached Sakura's house and banged on the door until Sakura let her in. No sooner had Sakura brought her to her room, Ino blurted out the reason she had come.

"I KISSED NARUTO...Sakura, I need advice from my bestfriend!" Ino blurted out.

 **Arthor's Note: No Ino and Naruto aren't together yet. Something just sweep you up. Now come the inner war of Ino. She has to figure out her feeling for Naruto and Sasuke. She also has to come to understand Naruto's inner world that she witnessed when she was 9**.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. It will cause new and interesting problems between Ino and Sakura. Let's put it this way Sakura never once gave thought that Naruto might stop caring for her and she now has to come to grips with this. She never saw Hinata as a threat but Ino is a different story. How will this effect her? What will Ino do if Sakura starts showing interest in Naruto? How will Hinata act when she actually has rivial's for Naruto? Was Hinata stalking Naruto on his 'date'? Does shit hit the fan in the next chapter?**


	4. Stalker Cam and The Green-eyed Monster

**Arthor's Note:**

 **I tease to please. Although some of you may be waiting for the Team assignments, I am rewriting chapter three in a way. You will just have to wait a little longer for our lovable 'dead last' or 'stamina freak' to get his team. As I teased in the last chapter...**

Chapter 4: Stalker Cam, and the Green Eyed Monster

Hinata had slipped her gaurd again, and was looking for the love of her life. She couldn't believe it when she caught up with him. He never picked one of his precious flowers before.

'Could Naruto have finally understood my feelings?' Hinata mused. 'Oh Kami, he looks so hot in the blue and orange with is jacket over his shoulder.'

Hinata was disturbed to say the least when she saw he wasn't heading for her clan compound. She couldn't help, but wonder why someone would pick a flower then go to a flower shop. Her heart almost stopped when he handed it to Ino.

'He's mine, Ino!' She mentally growled. 'Turn him down for your egoistical crush, you blonde bitch!"

Even Hinata had giggle with Ino crying and two adult acting like a flower was some kind of explosive tag they had to disarm. She felt sorry for her Naruto-kun as she saw him get the third degree from the two adults. Her anger,however, returned as Ino smelled the flower behind Naruto's back.

'That flower should be mine!' Hinata vemoniously thought.

Hinata almost stepped into the shop and attacked Ino. She was, however, stopped cold when Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him out of the flower shop. Her tears forgotten with a big smile on her face.

'Get your hands off of my Naruto-kun, Tramp!' Hinata mentally roared as she followed them.

Hinata almost fainted at Ino and Naruto's first stop. Ino had dragged him into a undergarment store. She watched getting up the courage to either march in there and kill Ino or to accidently drag Naruto way for his opinion of the naughtest underwear she could find. Either way would make him forget Ino, right?

Hinata's undoing was the fact it was Naruto modeling the mess and under armors. One look at Naruto in a mesh shirt and black boxers, and Hinata was in her fantasy world. Blood ever so lightly leaking from her nose as she imagined Naruto ravaging her body. Her own body betraying her as her juices flowed from these forbidden thoughts.

Hinata didn't come back to reality until she heard Naruto's voice again. It drove her mad that it wasn't her name he spoke. Cold hatred flooded her breasts.

"I don't think it is a good idea to go on missions in mesh and boxers." Naruto told her in confusion.

"I know but it does show off your delious muscles!" Ino replied, and Hinata noticed she didn't have the decency to even blush.

'Those muscles and the rest of him is mine, slut.' Hinata fumed.

Hinata was on the verge of crying. 'Why did the hotest girl in class have to suddenly take interested in her Hero and if she had her way in it, lover? Did Ino even know that Naruto drank blue bark tea just like her? Did she know that Naruto's muscles were made by endless hours of working out, or that Hinata was getting more turned on by those workouts each year? Did she even know that Naruto had tooken a beating for her so that she would be safe without hurting the bullies? Did she know the lengths she would go to make Naruto happy in or out of the bedroom?'

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as they moved onto the ninja outfitter. She watched as Ino refused to get anything but black or blue for Naruto. She, however, refuse to admit watching Ino try on bikini's in the last shop. Her anger got worse as Ino 'accidently' squeezed Naruto's arm while trying to find a sleeveless trench for him that would fit over his oversized arms.

"You know Naruto blue brings out those dreamy endless blue eyes of yours, and black comments that flawest youthful skin of yours." Ino remarked without a thought.

"You are only saying that because I am letting you spend my money." Naruto joked. "Black is way more your color it shows off your paler skin and purple hugs your curves."

Hinata was now really seeing red. 'Does this Harlot have my Naruto-kun under some wicked clan jutsu. He has never noticed my curves so that must be it!'

Hinata had come up with a plan for the team assignments, but she wouldn't let anyone know or stop her. She would defeat this succubus at her own game if she had to. She wouldn't give up on Naruto without a fight. No matter the price she payed she would win him!

Hinata went into the store and picked up the most sexy demure outfit she could find. She would have spent longer in the shop if she wasn't set on following this travesty to get tips on getting Naruto to notice ONLY her. She even wondered if she could share Naruto with Ino if that was what it took.

'At least, it is Ino not Sakura. I am not sure i could win against his crush on that, Jezabell.' Hinata mused.

Hinata's eyes went wide with the next shop Naruto took Ino to. Hinata knew that Ino had a soft spot for health food and drinks, but why would her Naruto-kun know that enough to take Ino to the only health food resturant in all of Konoha. She couldn't help but wonder if Ino was more of a threat then she realised.

Hinata nearly cried watching how comfortable Naruto and Ino looked together. She wanted to scream as she over heard them talking about native floar and fawna. She never realised Naruto had so much in common with Ino, and she made a mental note to learn more about plants then Ino knew.

Hinata's heart almost stopped when the waitress called Ino Naruto's girlfriend. She was ready to kill when Ino didn't deny it. It was Naruto that stopped her as he spoke to the waitress.

"Sorry, but Ino isn't my girlfriend. Do you think we look like a couple or something?" Naruto informed her.

Hinata wanted to kick Ino's teeth in for that blush. She had some hope since Ino had yet to steal her Naruto-kun. She almost rushed in and killed the waitress when she spoke.

"Well you got most to them fooled." The waitress informed them as she guestured to Team Nine.

Guy had been so moved by this first date that he sent over a healthy ice creme. Tenten was glaring at Neji for not taking her out on such a romantic date. Lee, however, messed with Guy's order telling the waitress they only needed one spoon.

HInata was pissed at Neji! He did nothing to stop, the Homewreaker from getting many indirect kisses. Ino didn't even think about sharing a spoon with Naruto, and Hinata hadn't had kiss one with Naruto indirect or not. She fumed about Ino not playing fair.

Hinata held her hands over her mouth to stop her scream at there last stop. Naruto had actually brought her to his secret garden! He brought no one there, and to be honest if she hadn't found herself following him more then she cared to admit, she wouldn't even know about it. He had never even brought Sakura here, and then she knew it Ino was the bigger threat!

Hinata was calling Ino every nasty name she wasn't suppose to know in her head. Ino was sharing part of Naruto's personal world with him instead of her. Hinata curse that the team assignments were almost here. What she wouldn't give for a chance to destory that cute face of Ino's.

Hinata was working on a plan to mess Ino's looks up when she followed them back to the flower shop. She was trying to figure out to steal Naruto away to walk her home. What happened next meant war between Ino and Hinata. Ino had kissed her Naruto !

Hinata ran off into the night. Her only thoughts were that she refused to lose Naruto-kun to Ino. She took a deep breath and ran to Kurenai's friend, Anko.

Hinata had seen Naruto check out Anko once or twice. She knew that Anko could help her win over Ino in and sexy department.

'Goodbye, Plain Hinata!' Hinata repeated in her head as she made her way to Anko and Kurenai's apartment.

HInata didn't know that Naruto had sensed her all that time. She couldn't possibly know that he was hoping that letting her follow them would put an end to her crush. She couldn't know Naruto was just as surprised at the kiss as Hinata and Ino herself was.

Hinata hadn't seen Ino run off to Sakura in a panic wondering if she actually had feelings for Naruto. She didn't see the confused look on Naruto's face. She would never guess what the heart to heart between Sakura and Ino might unleash. The only thing Hinata knew was that she was declaring a war for Naruto's heart!

Sakura was wondering what was so damn important that she heard bangs on her fornt door. She heard her mother to send away whoever was making such a racket at almost midnight. She sighed as she went down and to her shock saw Ino looking paniced wearing the Naruto Jacket.

"What the hell is going on, Ino-Pig." Sakura demanded.

"Let me in we need to talk Sakura!" Was all Sakura could get out of Ino.

Sakura lead Ino up to her bedroom and shut the door so her mother wouldn't hear them. She got the clearly stunned Ino to sit on her bed. She was, however not prepared for what Ino was about to blurt out.

"I KISSED NARUTO...I need my best friend's advice!" Ino blurted out.

Sakura couldn't understand more then a few things of this. First, when did Ino start liking Naruto. Second, did it mean she would give up Sasuke. Third, why did it feel like someone punched her in the gut. Finally, WHAT THE HELL LEAD UP TO THIS KISS!

"Alright, Ino spill." Sakura demanded not willing to even think about the feeling as if her world dimmed.

Ino faithfully recounted the shopping trip. Each little part made the punch in the gut feel as if it was becoming a nasty beating. Sakura couldn't help, but agonize of each small peice of information.

"To start off, Naruto gave you a rare flower with seeds?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, do you think he knew it was my fondest dream just to see that flower?" Ino replied with a blush.

'Naruto is always confessing to me not you, Ino-pig.' Sakura thought, but said.. "I doubt it, the Baka, isn't that smart to find out details like that."

"If you say so, I have seen his mind and it is as complicated if not more then Shikamaru's." Ino retorted not knowing why she was defending Naruto-kun, and ignore the fact she was now adding kun.

"Alright next, the two of you went underwear shopping?" Sakura asked, but thought.. ' Are you trying to steal the only boy that has tried to make me smile.'

"Yes, and now that I think about it, I tried on swimwear in front of him. I even let him buy me a biniki." Ino said lowering her head. "I have to say he is hot when his body isn't covered with kill me orange clothes!"

"Let's ignore the he's hot comment." Sakura commanded Ino, but inwardly wondered if Naruto had been hiding a killer body under those clothes. "Plus, I don't believe it."

Ino suddenly angry that her friend didn't believe her eye for beauty or this case hotness. She used the mind transfer to show Sakura. She left when she heard Sakura's mind scream that Naruto was indeed hot.

"Told you so." Ino gloated about being right.

Sakura for the moment was lost in the fact that she never noticed that Naruto was hot. She had always thought him annoying. Worse yet, with the mental picture of Naruto down to his underwear with mess, Ino had accidently showed her Naruto's mind. Sakura had to guess that that place was somehow part of Ino's view of Naruto.

"What was that place you showed me?" Sakura asked.

"I shouldn't have shown you that. I mean I didn't mean to show you that. It is just I tried to mind transfer into Naruto once, and well that's his mindscape." Ino rambled.

"You know you aren't suppose to use your clan technic on another leaf!" Sakura fummed as she was big into the rules.

"Don't tell me that Hinata hasn't used her Byakugan to see Naruto naked. She keeps saying we don't know the real Naruto!" Ino defended herself. "Oh Kami, you don't think I am right do you!"

"You know what they say about the shy ones." Sakura commented, and she wondered if she would trade places with Hinata for that bloodline. "Back to this non-date."

"Well I just helped him get clothes that would match his dreamy eyes and skin." Ino told her.

"Ino, did you just say dreamy?" Sakura asked, but she had to admit... 'Alright I have been lost in those eyes. It has tooken me a bit to hit him because I got lost in them.'

"The only other big thing was sharing an ice cream that someone sent us. They seemed to think we were a couple. I mean who sends a couples ice cream with one spoon." Ino mused.

"You shared an ice cream. No better yet you ate it with the same spoon. You might as well been indirectly making out!" Sakura almost screamed.

"Well I didn't think about that at the time. I mean I was looking forward to seeing his garden." Ino defended herself.

"Ino garden is a euphimism for a womans pussy not a man's dick." Sakura informed her without much thought to the implications.

"Naruto's actual garden, Sakura-ecchi." Ino gasped.

Sakura and Ino fell asleep talking over this non-date. After many misunderstandings, they had agreed on two things. One, it sounded like a date was said out loud. Two, Crap I have feeling for Naruto, however, was not shared with the other.

 **Arthor's note:**

 **Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know my chapters aren't really getting longer. Sakura has realised now that Naruto is the one that has always made her feel good about herself. Ino has some to see that Naruto has jumped in and gotten under her skin. Hinata has declared war for what she wants, and no matter the costs won't lose to Ino for Naruto. As smart as I hope you will find Naruto is behind his cannon mask, guys and girls you all know emotions exspecially love strikes the best of us dumb.**

 **To those who want a harem: I said I was thinking about it, but shame on you. A harem in manga and Anime normally means multiple girls going after one guy. So yes, I have decided to do a harem, but I haven't yet decided if polygamy is on the table or not.**

 **Insert Evil laugh here.**

 **Til next chapter...**


	5. Dreams and Teams

**Arthor's Note:**

 **Hopefully, you have recovered from the last chapter by the time you read this one. (More evil laughter). Some of you might have guess that more then one mask would be broken.**

 **To those of you that didn't believe the s in the title was a typo:**

 **Naruto isn't the only one that will breaking free of what the cannon forced on him. Hinata didn't become worthy of Naruto until the attack of Pein, and this was because she had never feared losing her beloved Naruto. Now, Ino could steal him away. To prevent this she will make a Devil with the Devil. To those of you who didn't pay attention Anko has always wanted to teach her arts...(Insert more evil laughter)**

 **Sakura has to come to grips with losing what she didn't realise was precious to her. She has now realised feelings for Naruto that she didn't even know she had for Naruto until post time skip. If you want to tell me thats not true, look how she describes Naruto at the literial beginning of Shippuden. She will seek out a teacher to capture Naruto's attention back...(Insert hystarical evil laughter)**

 **Ino must come to grips with the differences between Sasuke and Naruto, and define herself in the process. To come to grips with Naruto's mind, she must seek out someone that knows the mind better then her own father. (Insert Evil Demon laughter)**

 **Naruto, himself, must take off the mask that the village has forced on him. He must answer the calls of his heart, blood, and past. All this as a war for his heart rages on, and his blood tries to awaken when needed most. What power's will his blood show, and can they make them his own?**

 **Finally, who will reveal themselves as the ones that seek to control Naruto. The poor life and training of Naruto didn't happen by itself. Someone was responable for the death of his parents and others responsable repressing him. How far will the rabbit or rather fox hole go?**

Chapter 5: Dreams and Teams

Ino half asleep turns to the warm body cuddling to her back and plants a passion kiss on their lips. She had been having dreams about that first kiss with Naruto, but she wakes suddenly as she is pushed off the bed. In mere moments, she realises her mistake.

"Ino just because you kissed Naruto doesn't mean you get to kiss me on the lips too!" Sakura screamed at Ino. "You stole my first kiss!"

Ino knew it was she had used Naruto's jacket as a pillow. It still smelled like him, and it had caused her a very sexy dream about Naruto not stopping the kiss merely on her lips. In the dream there wasn't an inch of her he didn't kiss or nibble on.

"Why did you kiss back?" Ino teased.

"I was having a hot dream about Sasuke!" Sakura told her. 'I am not tell her that blasted jacket and our conversation about Naruto made sure it wasn't Sasuke I was dreaming about'

Sakura hadn't minded the kiss really. Ino used to be her best friend, and surely kissing another girl didn't count as a first kiss. She wondered if it counted as an indirect kiss with Naruto, and the scolded herself that she was suppose to be with Sasuke.

Sakura, also, would never admit that Ino that Ino had let her mind wonder and that she was pulled into Ino's dream. It wasn't the first time it had happened either. When they slept over together as kids, it was a common occurance, but Ino had trained her mind it happened less and less. She guess her confusion over her own actions was why Ino dream walked again.

Ino and Sakura were both trying to hide the fact that their panties were soaked. There was a time that they were close enough to experiment with lesbianism, but that never panned out as it was when they were too young to think about sex. Sakura and Ino wouldn't admit that if there friendship was fully repaired they would consider sharing a guy.

"Mind helping me pack?" Sakura suddenly asked to defuse the situtation.

"Why do you need to pack?" Ino asked.

"I have to find another place to live. My mother thinks it is a bad idea to have a ninja living here so close to the gate. I can see her point, and there are suppose to be ninja barracks. If we were a clan it would be different there would be others to watch my back while I slept." Sakura informed her.

It took all of an hour to pack all of Sakura's things. They headed off to the supposed barracks only to find out it was Jonin only. This left Sakura wondering what to do as she already agreed to move out.

"I would offer you a place to stay but it is already crowded at my house. I was thinking about moving out myself." Ino sadly told her.

Sakura was about to tease her about sharing the same bed being since they had the night before, but she never got the chance. She had run right into Naruto who was wear a huge scroll on his back. She almost fainted from shock when Naruto spoke.

"Not like I asking the two of you to marry me, but I just got done with my paperwork. I, now, posses my parents house, and it is too big for me if you two want to take up a couple of rooms." Naruto informed them. "Oh yeah sorry for being a sudden wall Sakura but you should look where your going.

After sharing Ino's dream the night before, she could feel her body responing to the sudden realisation that Naruto had grabbed her before she fell, and she was now in his arms. She looked over at Ino to see her fuming that she hadn't pulled away from Naruto. She had to admit there were way worse things then being in Naruto's arms.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked her because of the far off look in her eyes.

Sakura's heart almost broke as she noticed the lack of -chan. She was really starting to hate herself for not realising how much the little things Naruto did meant to her. She decided to pull an accident to see if she could get the -chan back, and making it look as much like an accident as she could she 'tried to kiss him on the cheek and missed'.

Sakura had to admit it did feel good to kiss Naruto. She almost laughted and the preplexed look on Naruto's face. She however noticed that he looked at Ino as if he was afraid the kiss somehow was something he needed her promission for.

"Well if the two of you want I will show you the house." Naruto remarked.

They agreed, and they spent the time to help Sakura now in. Ino would move in after the assignments that day. None of the even thought about the one bathroom being a problem.

Naruto left the girls to make there own way to the academy as he still had a couple of things to do before the assignments. With merely a glance between them after her left, they agreed the best one got Naruto if Sasuke turned them down one more time. They had both forgotten that neither of them had to guts to ask out a boy let alone Sasuke.

For Ino, it was simply not how things were suppose to work. Boys asked out girls and that was all there was to it. She saw girls that asked out guy as desprite, and she wasn't desprite.

For Sakura, she had never had any male friends or any friend other then Ino. She still was in the stage of punching guys she liked. She couldn't even figure out how to ask a boy out.

It had tooken everything Sakura had back then to ask Shino to find out what the coolest boy in school liked. She had been shocked to find out he already knew exactly what he liked in a girl. She wasn't the only one that was getting dirt on the school hearttrob through Shino after all you want information go to the bug clan.

While the girls went to the academy, Naruto was helping out one of his good friends, Shino. He would often help him search for bugs or just turn over bugs to him that he thought was rare. This time however was different. Naruto had to help him find a little bug or rather a five year old cousin of Shino's who was playing hide and seek with Shino since the day before.

Shino hadn't even known he was in this game until his cousin's father asked if they were still playing hide and seek from the day before. Of coure, he immeditately sent a bug to Naruto. If you want to find someone good at hiding get someone better at hiding to help.

Naruto had found the little bug in a matter of minutes. They were soon heading to the academy after wards. They talked like they were the best of friends, but it helped when you really were best friends.

"You know Naruto you really are the coolest guy at the academy. I don't see why all those girls try to make you jelious by pretending to like the bug crusher Sasuke." Shino remarked as they got to the academy.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes. He knew Shino was probably the only one in the entire academy that thought he was cool. He hoped no one ever asked Shino what the coolest guy in the academy liked then more girls would have long hair and wear tight clothes.

Naruto could never figure out how Sasuke like all the same things as him. Well almost since the girls weren't building up womanly muscle. He didn't have to worry about Hinata as she kept her hair short and didn't know how to be a bitch when nesscary. He knew she had a crush on him but why would she dress like a boy?

As they walked up to the classroom, Shino was talking about how he couldn't understand how the dead last Sasuke even made it to final year. He would never let go of how Sasuke used to be sickly all the time, and how until after the Uchiha masacre Sasuke would only train if Itachi was the one training him.

Naruto had his own opinions of Sasuke. Itachi had spoken of him more then once. It was almost always in annoyance. Naruto had always had alot of things in common with Itachi, and they became like brothers quickly. They both hated how people only knew one thing about you and in their eyes it was the sum total of your value. Both of them were always treated a certain way for a fact they had no control over.

"You know I saw Sasuke checking out Hinata yesturday. I think he must love short boy like hair." Naruto remarked to Shino contimuing their conversation.

This met with alot of girls including Ino and Sakura stareing at him. They all then looked at Shino like he grew a second head. Finally, it was Ami that asked the question that would causes most of Sasukes fangirls to freak out.

"Who do you think the coolest guy in the academy is Shino." Ami inquired.

"Naruto, of course. If the bushin wasn't on the last three test he would have past all three times. What you don't think his pranks require alot of skill? He out runs Ambu for pete's sake. He can even disappear in kill me orange. He created the sexy jutsu by himself, and no matter what you think of it it is a great stun tactic and hard to master. He can sense and count the number of bugs I have on me at any given time. He even passed the academy this time by defeating a chunin ranked traitor." Shino listed off like they were stupid for not knowing this.

"Who do you think the dead last is then?" Ami asked afraid of the answer.

"Sasuke, of course. He was always sick back before the guys and girls classes join together. He still misses more then he hits the target. If it wasn't for the partial activation of his sharingan during the Uchiha masacre then he would probably failed out of the academy by now." Shino informed them. "I mean his own blood brother avoided that egomaniac as much as he could."

Most of the class felt as if the world had turned upside down. It was all true, but most of the girls and alot of the guys didn't remember Sasuke's earily days in the academy as he was sick more then he was there. None them had ever paid attention to why Naruto had failed the academy enough to know it was over only a single jutsu. Most of the guys wouldn't admit it, but if it was their third time taking the same class they would skip too.

Even Sasukes fan-girls had to admit they hadn't even noticed Sasuke until after the masacre had made him the talk of the village. They always thought that he had been skilled enough to protect himself, but if he was so horrible at the academy before it happened then he simply was spared since he wasn't a threat.

Before the class could process anything else Iruka came in and silenced them. He went through a long speach of what was expected of them. As soon as the speach was over he started to list down the team assignments.

"...Team 7 will be Sakura Hurano, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hayake as squad leader. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuyuka, and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuli as squad leader. Team 9 is still in service from last year. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi as squad leader..." Iruka droned on. "You are dismissed for lunch when you come back you will meet your Squad leader."

 **Arthor's Note:**

 **If you are wondering why it is cannon teams, the hokage doesn't have the power most of you think he does. Most of the day to day decisions like team placement is done by the ninja council not the kage. The kage's sole duty is to be the last line of defense, commander in chief of war efforts, and repersentive of the village. He does actually deal out punishment to the ninja, but the ninja are tried by the council. Thus if the kage wants rid of you, the only real way he can do this is to send you on a sucide mission. Thus lies the power of the kage he is in charge of mission into and assigned. (Insert evil laugh) This is because of fear of the rank and file breaking down if the Kage dies suddenly or abuses what would be absolute power under the lord or king. This also prevents the kage from rebeling against said noblity.**

 **I know this chapter is super short but I wanted it that way. Do not think the teams can't be redone. Yes there will be more changes from the cannon, but like I said I will not change the bones of the story to make something AU.**

 **Please do not repeat for me not to do something because it makes me want to do it all the more. Human nature at it's best. Don't do this makes you WANT to do it.**


End file.
